Naruto: the rise of the new Kyuubi
by Hyde The Fallen
Summary: Naruto holds the Kyuubi and absorbs it's powers. In time he will become the new Kyuubi. Will he safe the world or plunge it into darkness. Pairings to be decided. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Naruto or any Naruto-related merchandise. If I did I would be rich.

**Naruto: rise of the new Kyuubi**

It was only a few hours ago that the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze faced the terrible force of the Kyuubi. The giant nine-tailed fox demon appeared not far of the village and went straight for the village. Knowing that a mighty demon like Kyuubi couldn't just be defeated, so the Fourth started to search for a way to defeat it. In order to buy their hokage some time the ninja forces of the leaf set out to fight the monster. When the Kyuubi made it to the gates of the village Minato found only one way. He would have to seal the demon into a newborn child. As of fate his own son was just born the moment Kyuubi reached the gates. So he quickly went to the hospital to get his son. He learned there that his wife Kushina Uzumaki was weak and there was the possibility that she wouldn't make it. Since there wasn't much time he quickly said his goodbye and left with his son. When he appeared on top of the gates, the remaining ninja's cheered and started fighting with renewed courage. The Fourth Hokage summoned Gamabunta, the Toad boss of the toad summons. Together with Gamabunta he started to fight the Kyuubi. Even with the Toad boss's help and his own arsenal of jutsu, it barely fazed Kyuubi. He ordered Gamabunta to keep Kyuubi busy for a moment and flashed away back to the gate. At the gate he grabbed his son again and started the long sequence of hand seals for a new jutsu he devised. When he finished the hand seals, he flashed back to Gamabunta's head. Kyuubi suddenly froze and looked at the Fourth. Behind the Fourth appeared the Death God, who was summoned thanks to the new jutsu. With the help of the Death God he was able to take Kyuubi and seal it into his newborn son. When the sealing was over Minato immediately went back to his office. He only had a few moments time before the Death God would claim him. At his office he met his predecessor the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He gave his son to Sarutobi and spoke a few words, his last words "Take care of Naruto, take care of my son. He is a hero, for he holds the Kyuubi. Jiraya-sensei will understand the seal and the scrolls in the desk." With these last words he collapsed and faded away, the Death God claimed his life, body and soul as payment for the summoning.

As soon as possible Sarutobi gathered the council of Konoha. The council had a meeting, where Sarutobi took his old position as hokage. He told the council of Minato's plan, the sealing of Kyuubi into Naruto. Immediately some civilian council members started the shout for the death of the child. "The child shall not be harmed. He along with Minato Namikaze are the heroes that saved this village. Honor the sacrifice of your beloved Yondaime for it was his wish to take care of Naruto." Sarutobi said with a powerful voice. Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan stood up and declared "The Yondaime was a close friend of the Hyuuga's, thus we will honor his wish and offer the child our protection". Shibi Aburame was the next to stand up "It is only logical that we honor the Fourths wish. The child is not the Kyuubi, just its jailor. He is the Kyuubi, as much the Aburame are the kikaichu we host, which we are not, only hosts." Tsume, head of the Inuzuka followed shortly "It's not the pups fault, he didn't choose this. We offer our protection of the Inuzuka". Then the well known Ino-Shika-Cho trio stood up as one "We offer our protection too" said Inoichi. "Yes as Tsume said, it wasn't his choice" continued Shikaku. "The Fourth was a seal master like no-one before; we have faith in his abilities." Choza finished. The old hokage smiled after the declarations of the clan heads. The smile didn't last long though. Fugaku Uchiha stood up "Although our beloved Fourth was a seal master like no other before him, we still need to take caution with it. We cannot let it roam free." With a stern look Sarutobi questioned the Uchiha clan head "First 'it' is a boy and have a name which is Naruto. Second are you suggesting that we lock him up, which we will do not." "I am merely stating a fact that we can let him out of our sight." Fugaku replied. "Give the boy to me. I shall train the boy to become a perfect weapon for Konoha." Said an old crippled war hawk named Danzou. The Sandaime turned to Danzou "And give you the opportunity to make him an emotionless drone that only follows your command, like your Né. Yes, I know you still run your Né, despite my order to disband them." Sarutobi shot at Danzou. "If we don't control the boy from early on, he could become a danger for the villagers. We do not know how the Fourth sealed the fox. Even Jiraya, if he came back, might not be able to comprehend the seal or repair it if something went wrong. It is either controlling him or killing him." Danzou stated. By now the civilian members of the council started to back up Danzou, especially for the killing part. "Enough!" shouted Sarutobi, "The boy will live and in freedom. From now on nobody shall speak about the Kyuubi sealed in him to anyone who is in this room. As for you Danzou, disband your Né forces as I declared during my first time as hokage. If I find out that you haven't complied this time, you shall be executed as a traitor for not following your hokages order." Danzou was raging after this, but was able to control his emotions and politely replied "Of course lord Hokage. It was only to protect the village, but if you command it I will comply." Sarutobi nodded and left, ending the meeting.

It was 4 years ago that the meeting took place. A young 4-year old blond boy was happily running through the hallways of the hokage tower. Behind the young came a tired looking man with pale eyes, Hiashi Hyuuga "Hold it Naruto, calm down. The Sandaime won't go away." The young boy stopped and turned around "But Hiashi-oto-san, I want to go and see Oji-san." And with these words the blond sprinted off again. In mere moments the boy was out of Hiashi's sight and bursting into the hokage's office. Sarutobi looked and saw a blur moving towards him. Before he knew it a small boy was hugging him tightly around the waist. "Well hello Naruto, still as energetic as always." He said smiling. Naruto looked and practically started to bounce around the room. "You have no idea how energetic the kid is." said Hiashi, who just arrived. "Do you regret allowing him to stay at your compound? Sarutobi asked with a smile. Hiashi just gave a little smile and watch the boy running around the office, looking and inspecting practically everything. Both men thought back to the night 1 year ago when they found out that little Naruto was living on the street after being kicked out of the orphanage. It was then decided that the clans who vowed to protect the boy would actively protect the boy and allow him to live with the clans. But because of his unnatural stamina he would practically never get tired and to spare the clan members he would stay every week with another clan. It was the turn of the Hyuuga to look after Naruto. "Now lord hokage, why did you want me to bring Naruto here?" Hiashi asked after a moment. "You remember that at the meeting after Kyuubi's attack I said that I would have Jiraya inspect Naruto's seal." Sarutobi started. Hiashi nodded to confirm that he remembered. "Jiraya has finally returned and he will inspect the seal." Sarutobi continued. Hiashi looked around the office, but didn't saw the renowned sannin. Sarutobi noticed that Hiashi was looking around for Jiraya "He isn't in the office yet. I've send an Anbu to go and get him when you entered." A half a minute later Jiraya entered together with an Anbu wearing a dog mask. "Hey sensei, why did you interrupt my beloved research? There were some excellent subjects." Complained Jiraya to Sarutobi when he entered the office. "It's unfortunately, but I really need you to check little Naruto's seal. You do remember what I wrote you?" Sarutobi told Jiraya. The Toad Sannin looked towards the little small child and asked "Does he know about the seal?" Naruto, who was looking at the Sannin and the Dog Anbu, choose to answer "I know about the fox in my tummy." Upon hearing this Jiraya turned to the Sandaime again. Sarutobi nodded sadly "One of the civilian council members couldn't keep his mouth shut. The whole village probably knows by now. Because of that Naruto became aware of the fox." Hiashi nodded "And because some people can't tell the difference, Naruto lives with the clans that recognize him for the hero that he is." "If I knew sooner that he's treated wrongly by people, I would have returned sooner." Jiraya stated. "There is time to talk about this later. Can you check the seal now, so I can prepare an official statement. Hiashi and Naruto can fill you in about everything later." Sarutobi said. Jiraya moved Naruto to the couch and laid him on his back. He lifted the boy's shirt and asked "Do you know how to channel chakra yet?" Naruto nodded proudly "Yeah Hiashi-oto-san showed me how to do it." Jiraya looked at Hiashi, who said "I'll explain later." With a nod Jiraya turned back to Naruto and told him to channel some chakra. Naruto complied and the seal showed itself. It was silent, apart from Jiraya's mumbling while he inspected the seal. When Jiraya was finally done with inspecting the seal, Naruto jumped up and asked "well mister am I OK?" Jiraya was hesitant to answer the kids question, until Sarutobi said "Go ahead Jiraya; we decided to let him know everything since he knows about the fox anyway." Jiraya nodded and answered the question "Naruto, you are fine. The Yondaimes seal is holding. The fox will not be able to break out unless you allow it." "Thank you Jiraya, please write a report about this and then you can go back to your research." Sarutobi told Jiraya.

With a promise to write a report, Jiraya left with Naruto and Hiashi. "Care to tell me everything that has happened so far and how come you are already training the kid?" Jiraya asked when the left the office. Hiashi nodded "We will, but first let's go to the compound first." During the walk to the Hyuuga compound, Jiraya noticed the looks Naruto received from the general populace. About 9 of the 10 people they passed gave Naruto some dark menacing looks. Naruto didn't seem to notice the looks he got or just ignored them. Once at the compound Naruto rushed towards a Hyuuga woman who was playing with a small girl. "Okaa-san, Hinata, I'm back." he shouted. "Hey Naruto, how was your visit to the Hokage?" asked the woman, called Hitomi. Hinata, just waved shyly at him. "It was ok, there was a white haired weirdo who looked at my seal, but everything is ok." He answered. Hiashi greeted his wife Hitomi and their daughter before he said that he would be having a meeting with Jiraya. She nodded and continued to play with the kids. At Hiashi's study, Jiraya once more showed his serious side. "Tell me Hiashi, what happened during the years I've been gone?" he started. Hiashi nodded "The first year went by fine. Naruto was placed in the orphanage. They took care of him like he was any other orphan. He started walking and talking when he was 1 and a half, what is amazing the kid is actually very intelligent. People just thought he was a gifted child, until a certain council member spread the word about Naruto holding the Kyuubi. That was when he was about 2 and a half. Just before his third birthday he was kicked out of the orphanage. He lived on the streets for a few months, getting beaten by civilians. During 1 of these beatings he finally understood what they meant by him being a demon child. Once again he showed an intellect beyond his age. We think he made contact with the Kyuubi, but he doesn't talk about it. When we found out about him living on the street, the clans who respect the wishes of the Fourth took him in. He lives with a different clan every other week. He has an insane amount of stamina. He doesn't need to sleep as much as a normal person. Because he is so active, we decided to take turns in taking care of him. So he's living with the clans for about a year or so." Jiraya patiently listened to Hiashi, until he paused and asked "What clans take care of him?" "There are us, the Hyuuga, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Nara, the Akimichi and the Yamanaka." Hiashi answered. "What about the Uchiha? A potential power like Naruto, they normally would want him." Jiraya questioned. "They don't really hate him, but think that he must be detained for safety." replied Hiashi. "I see and what about his training? You mentioned that you already train him." Jiraya asked again. "I told you that he has unreal stamina and that he is very intelligent. To make sure he would be able to protect himself, we started training him. He is already close to being genin level and he's only 4." Hiashi calmly explained. Jiraya was about to ask what they train him in, but Hiashi already started to speak. "I know what you are going to ask Jiraya. Although he is not part any of the clans, we decided to teach him the family styles. There are parts of course that he can't learn due the fact that he doesn't possess the bloodline, but he learns well." Jiraya was glad to hear that at least some people took an interest in the boy's safety, but still decided to stick around. With a sannin looking over him, people might refrain of actively going after the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next 4 years, Naruto lived with the clans and was trained by them. Jiraya kept true to his word and stayed in Konoha for most of the time. He also trained Naruto; amazed by the boy's ability to soak up anything he was taught. Naruto enjoyed all the attention he got and did his very best to learn whatever they were teaching him. He was now 7 and would join the ninja academy with the rest of his friends. It was a few days before he would go to the academy and was summoned by the Hokage. As always he barged in shouting "Hey Oji-san you wanted to see me?" "Yes Naruto, I heard that you want to join the ninja academy." The Sandaime said to the blond. "Of course I want to join. I want to be a ninja, so that one day I can take your job" Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi smiled after hearing that. "Naruto that is a nice goal, but I don't think that joining the academy would do you any good. You already know more than a graduate. I think it is better that you don't go…" Sarutobi started. "What! Why not? If I'm as good as a graduate, why can't I go?" Naruto interrupted the Third. Sarutobi sighed "Let me finish Naruto. I think it is better that you don't go and become Jiraya's apprentice. You'll learn more that way and when you turn twelve you can go on missions with him." "But Oji-san, isn't that unfair to my friends? While they go to the academy, I get the opportunity to learn more." Naruto said. Sarutobi gave him a grandfatherly look "It is nice that you think about your friend, but I talked it over with your guardians and they agree. You are to gifted to spend your time in the academy learning things that you already know. You know even more family techniques then your friends." Naruto was about to refuse again, but Sarutobi stopped him before he got the chance "It is already decided Naruto, Jiraya will pick you up tomorrow for training." The blond sighed "Ok Oji-san, if you say so." And with these words he left to the Inuzuka where he was staying this time. Once he was there he went to the kennel, he liked spending time with the dogs. While he was playing with the dogs, Tsume entered the kennel. "What's up pup? Something wrong? We barely noticed you were here." Naruto looked up and smiled "Hey Okaa-san, I just wanted some time to think." "Is this about your visit to the Hokage?" she asked. Naruto just nodded. "I'm just guessing, but you don't think you deserve it huh. You wanted to go to the academy with the others don't you?" she asked again. The young blond nodded again. Tsume sighed and sat down next to him "Don't worry, they will still like you. We all told you before, you are very gifted, and you can accomplish everything. Take this chance and show the world what you can do." He finally accepted that he was going to be the apprentice of the Toad sannin. Tsume stood up and motioned for Naruto to come with her. They walked to the meeting room that the Inuzuka rarely used, but this was a special occasion. When they entered, he saw members of all the clans he stayed with. "Naruto, you are part of many clans and learned there family techniques. There are some customs that every clan holds when they become genin. You are the apprentice of Jiraya the Toad Sannin, it equals to becoming genin." Tsume told him once they were inside. "As part of the Inuzuka clan, you normally would receive your canine partner when you turn twelve or become genin. So I'm proud to present you your partner and this scroll with family techniques." She continued while giving the scroll to Naruto. When she finished Hana came in with a small young pup. "His name is Kiyoshi which stand for pure" Hana said while handing the pup to Naruto. He looked at Kiyoshi and smiled. He recognized the pup. He played with the small dog many times before. Kiyoshi yipped and licked his face. Apparently he recognized Naruto too. Hiashi stepped up "Naruto, amongst the Hyuuga when you reach genin, you get to learn more powerful byakugan related techniques. Now because you do not have a byakugan, I cannot teach you them. But I will give you them anyway, maybe you can modify them so you can use them." Naruto gratefully accepted the scroll Hiashi was holding. While Hiashi gave the scroll he said "Understand that you cannot show the contents of this scroll to anyone but a Hyuuga, not even your sensei may read this." Naruto nodded "I understand Oto-sama. I will guard it." A brief smile was seen on the Hyuuga leader before he stepped backwards again, allowing the following clan head to present Naruto with a gift. It was Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, that took Hiashi's place. "Naruto, amongst the Nara, we do not really have such a tradition. Our members are allowed to learn any technique whenever they are ready. Since you do not continuously stay with us, I took the liberty to create this scroll. It contains all our knowledge that we posses. Use it wisely and as with the Hyuuga this scroll is only for you and our members." Again Naruto accepted the scroll with the promise to protect it. Shikaku stepped aside and his place was taken by the clan head of the Yamanaka, Inoichi. "I'll keep it short Naruto. I too have a scroll for you. Just as the others it contains the techniques of the Yamanaka clan. You know what this means, it's the same as the others: protect it and it's only meant for you or other Yamanakas." Inoichi said smiling. Naruto took the scroll, but didn't got the chance to say anything as Choza Akimichi was already before him with yet again another scroll. "Here the Akimichi clan techniques. You're probably getting tired of hearing the same again with each scroll, so I'll just assume you know it by now." he said. This time Naruto got the chance to say something again. "Thanks, I will protect them of course." He barely finished a full sentence when Shibi Aburame approached "Naruto, normally as an Aburame you would get a second colony to host within your body. But since we deemed it too dangerous for you to undergo the procedure for a first colony when we took you in, so I cannot give you a second colony." Naruto nodded, signaling that he understood. "While you stayed with us you did learn the use the Kikaichu, by using mine. As gift today, I would like to give the ones that you've used before. Unlike me or other Aburame yours will not use your body as a host, instead they will house in this gourd. The gourd will take some of your chakra to feed the Kikaichu, thus replacing the need for a host body." Naruto accepted the gourd and immediately a buzzing sound was heard. The bugs inside the gourd reacted to the chakra that Naruto felt leaving him. Shibi explained "They are adjusting, the will soon calm down." Now that all clan heads gave their present, it was time to leave. Tsume and Hana led everybody towards the backyard, where others of the clans have gathered. Now that the short ceremony was over, it was time to celebrate. Everybody came to congratulate Naruto. He proudly showed Kiyoshi to everybody. Soon he was surrounded by his friends, who he considered his siblings. Kiba, son of Tsume, was extremely jealous, that Naruto got his canine partner before him. Besides Kiba complaining that he wanted his partner too, most of his friends were happy for him. They all knew he deserved it. Not much really happened the rest of the evening. They celebrated his appointment as apprentice of Jiraya, nothing more. The only real highlight of the evening was the arrival of the Third Hokage. As soon his presence was noticed, it became silent. Especially the younger generation looked in awe. They were surprised that the Hokage himself came to the celebration. Unlike everyone else Naruto just ran towards him happily exclaiming "Oji-san, you came to visit." Once he reached him, Sarutobi lowered himself and gladly returned the hug he was given. "Of course I came; I wouldn't want to miss your special day." he said. Naruto grinned and started to tell Sarutobi about the small ceremony and his presents as he called them. Of course he also showed Kiyoshi again. Sarutobi calmly listened to the ramblings of the young blond. When the blond was finished, he took the opportunity to say something "Shortly after you left a came across this scroll. It is addressed to you. I don't know what it contains, but I suggest that you read it alone." Slowly Naruto took the scroll and looked at it. "I'll do what you said Oji-san." he said. After this serious moment Naruto went to store his new scroll with the others and then went to play again. When the evening ended and everybody left. Naruto took his scrolls and went to his room, Kiyoshi following him. Once he was in his room he opened the scroll he got from the Sandaime. He tried to open it, but failed. No matter what he tried, it wouldn't open. Eventually he took a kunai and tried to pry it open with it. Suddenly the kunai slipped and cut right in to his index finger. With a yelp he drew his hand back and started to suck on his finger. He then noticed that some blood landed on the scroll. For a moment it glowed softly before it slightly opened. Naruto noticed this and took the scroll in his hands again. The small wound from the kunai was already healed thanks to Kyuubi. 'So it only needs my blood. It was probably some sort of seal specially made for Me.' he thought. Slowly he opened the scroll further.

This was what was written:

_To Naruto from the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze._

_Naruto, while I'm writing this Kyuubi is heading for the village. Everybody is trying to stop it, but so far nothing is stopping it. I will be forced to seal the beast away if there is no other choice. Before I continue about Kyuubi I want you to know something. There is no other way to say this if you don't know already: I Minato Namikaze am your father. If you didn't know don't blame anyone. Sarutobi probably held your heritage secret, since I got many enemies outside of Konoha, especially in Iwa. Of course there is no need for this scroll if your mother survived, but just in case she didn't her name is or was Kushina Uzumaki. Now that you know of your heritage ask my sensei Jiraya or Sarutobi to give you your inheritance. In a seal at the bottom is proof of your heritage._

_Now I already wrote that Kyuubi was heading here and that I might need to seal it. As you might know Kyuubi is the greatest of the 9 tailed demons. It can't just be sealed, as it will break it in no time. I've created a new seal, the Shiki Fuin. This is the strongest seal ever created. I found a way to summon the Shimigami and with his help I will put Kyuubi in you my son. The Shiki Fuin will contain it and drain the demon fox of its chakra. His chakra will become your chakra. It will start when you're around 12 years old. I estimate that by the time your 21 you will hold all of its power, making the fox powerless and no longer a threat for any one. The sealing will cost me my life since no one can just summon the Death God and live to tell the tale._

_Now that you know what I have done, I hope you do not hate me for what I have done. Although I will understand if you do. I had to choose you since it can only work with a newborn baby whose chakra coils haven't developed yet. I couldn't ask anyone else to make a sacrifice that I couldn't make myself. For what it's worth, I am sorry my son and know that I love you. I can tell you with certainty that your mother loves you too._

_Signed,_

_Yondaime Hokage and your father_

_Namikaze Minato._

When Naruto finished reading, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He finally knew who his parents where. They loved him, wanted him. Silently he said "I forgive you father, It is not your fault, but Kyuubi's. I will make you proud." He rolled up the scroll again and put it on his nightstand. With a small but genuine smile he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Next morning Naruto woke up with Kiyoshi licking his face. "Hmm, Kiyoshi stop that. Go back to sleep." he grumbled. Suddenly a voice said "I would wake up if I were you." Recognizing the voice Naruto shot up "Ero-sennin your back!" Although Jiraya didn't really mind being called that, who wouldn't just let it go either. It was just too much fun to argue with the blond about it. "Stop calling me that gaki!" he shouted and bumped him on the head. Naruto immediately shot back up and tackled him, Kiyoshi doing his part by taking a mouth full of the sannins pants and pulling it. Meanwhile Naruto was having a small wrestling match with Jiraya. While the young child and the older child were having their fun, Hana entered the room. She saw her so-called little brother wrestling and laughing with the famous and legendary Toad Sannin Jiraya. When she finally spoke up, she was already standing there for a few minutes "Hum, mom told me to come and see why you two aren't coming to breakfast." Neither of the two gave any indication that they heard her and continued with their scuffle. A small tick appeared above her left eye. They just kept going, still ignoring her presence. Now her left eye started twitching. Still no reaction from the two. Kiyoshi, being the smart pup that he was, had already moved away from the scuffle and calmly sat next to her. Finally she had enough and with a shout "Cut it out!", she bumped them both on the head. Master and apprentice became acquainted with the hard wooden floor of Narutos bedroom. Immediately both were up again and shouted "Hey what was that for!". She gave them a glare and said "Mom asked me to come and get you two, breakfast is ready." and with those words she left. "Man, what's her problem. Is she always bitchy like this" Jiraya said while rubbing his head. His words just left his mouth and he was re-acquainted with the bedroom floor. Hana just huffed and left again. Naruto of course was laughing his ass off. Not wanting to meet their friend the floor again, both went down for breakfast.

At the breakfast table Naruto once again started to tell about what happened yesterday. Jiraya calmly let Naruto ramble on. When he heard about the scroll that the Sandaime found and gave him, he raised an eyebrow. The blond finally stopped talking and Jiraya took this opportunity to speak himself "Now Naruto, I will help you however I can, but those family scrolls are meant for you only. Don't hesitate to ask help from the clans when you have the chance, but that will have to wait. You're staying with me at first. I didn't have that much time to teach you, but know that you're my apprentice I will train you hard first so that we can go on missions as soon as possible." Tsume cut Jiraya off when she heard Jiraya mention mission "Jiraya-san, what do you mean by going on missions as soon as possible? He's only 7." Jiraya turned towards Tsume "I understand that he is only seven, but I can't stay in one place for long. I've already spend too much time here. You know how important my work is for the village." Tsume nodded, but still didn't like the idea of Naruto going on mission with Jiraya so soon. Before she could say anything, Naruto decided to join the conversation again "Okaa-san, I can handle it. You all said so. Besides, I want to do this. I want to protect the village as my fath…. Euhm the Fourth intended to." Jiraya raised an eyebrow, when he heard that Naruto almost referred to the Fourth as his father, but decided to wait until they were alone to ask about it. Tsume didn't notice, she was still stuck on the fact that her so called adopted son claimed that he wanted to go on missions with Jiraya. "Naruto, I understand that you want to go on missions and although you are indeed very talented, but missions with Jiraya are not easy and without danger. You are not ready for this." she said. Sensing that she wouldn't just let it go he decided to end it once and for all "Tsume, I understand that you are protective of Naruto, but he isn't your son. He is my apprentice now and if I take him on mission, that will be my choice and not yours." With those words he stood up and motioned to Naruto to finish up and get ready to leave. Naruto nodded and went back to his room to pack his things. When he came back down he said his goodbye's and left with his sensei.

Jiraya led his new apprentice towards the hokage tower. Without a word he went up the stairs and headed straight to the office of the hokage. Sarutobi looked up from his curse that is called paperwork "Jiraya, Naruto is there something wrong?" Jiraya just shut the door and did some hand seals. The office glowed for a moment and then died down again. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Why are you placing a silence technique on my office Jiraya?" Jiraya placed Naruto on one of the seats and turned back to his old sensei "I heard you gave a scroll to Naruto. Ring any bells?" Sarutobi nodded slowly. "Care to indicate where you found it?" he continued. Sarutobi sighed "I found the scroll when I took my position as Hokage again. It had Narutos name on it so I gave it to him, since I couldn't open it anyway." Jiraya gave Sarutobi a hard look "Any thought about what it contained?" Sarutobi shrugged, acting like he didn't know. Jiraya was getting fed up with the obvious charade and turned to Naruto "I know what it contained. It was a scroll from the Fourth, wasn't it? It told you Naruto of the Kyuubi and that Minato was your father, didn't it." It clearly wasn't a question, more like a statement. Again Sarutobi sighed and motioned to Naruto "It's up to Naruto to tell anyone what the scroll contained." Both looked at the young blond, waiting for his answer. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but eventually started to tell them "Ero-sennin is right. It was a scroll from my father, the Yondaime." Seeing that Naruto chose to share the secret, Sarutobi took over again "Don't blame him Jiraya, I chose to keep it a secret to protect him." Jiraya was about to say something, but Sarutobi raised his hand "You know that Minato gained a lot of enemies during the war. If they knew he had a son, they would come after Naruto. I wanted to make sure he could at least protect himself before it was made public. I know he's still not strong enough to really defend himself against seasoned jounin, but I found him ready to know it." Jiraya although still angry, nodded "I understand sensei, but next time please don't do that again." They both turned back to Naruto who just sat there silently for once. It was Sarutobi who chose to speak up "Naruto, is there anything you can tell is about its contents. I knew it would tell you about Kyuubi and your heritage, but that was all." The whiskered blond boy sat there silently for a moment and then answered "Beside telling me about the fox and my parents, it also told me the seals intention." Both elder men just kept silent and continued to look at the boy. "The seal is called Shiki Fuin and is not only designed to keep Kyuubi at bay, but it also drains it chakra. My father estimated that it would start when I turn 12. By the time I become 21 I should have all of its chakra, effectively making the fox harmless." Jiraya smiled a little "As expected, my former student surpassed me again." Now that the secret was shared between the 3 of them, it was decided to keep it a secret from everybody else until the time was right. Both master and apprentice said their goodbye and left. Narutos training was about to begin.


End file.
